


Scar

by DreamCreamLou



Series: Sterek One Shots [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scarred Stiles, Sweet Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you doing this? You can’t undo them…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar

Stiles looked down at his chest, gently tracing the broad line that separated his two sides until it reached his neck where it turned to the left, all the way up to his cheek, pulling the skin down a bit.

A witch had tried to sacrifice him by cutting him in half, but before she’d been able to finish the job Derek had killed her. Unfortunately, her knife had still been pointed at his neck and it had slipped, going all the way up to right under his eye.

Another scar went from his thigh to his navel, a compliment from a hunter who’d thought that he was just a very weak omega. When Stiles didn’t heal he’d panicked and bolted. Of course, you can’t hide from a pack of wolves.

Other smaller scars were scattered across his body, each a reminder of his weak human body.

Hands gently wrapped around his waist and he sighed, leaning his head back against a firm chest.

“Hi…

“Hey.” Derek kissed him under the ear, letting his lips travel further down until he reached his spine and Stiles smiled softly, turning around in his embrace to kiss him properly.

“I love you.” Derek murmured and Stiles hummed contently.

“I know…” he said but quickly grabbed Derek’s hand when he reached up to caress his cheek and looked away. “Don’t.”

“I love you. _All_ of you.” The alpha said and when Stiles let his hand go he slowly let a finger trace the scar running down the other’s body, leaning forward to kiss the places his finger had touched. Stiles tilted his head with a small sigh to allow Derek better access.

“Why are you doing this? You can’t undo them…”

“I wanna bring pleasure where someone once brought pain…”

“You’re so weird…”

“Mhh… you love it…” Derek mumbled against his skin, hands resting on his hips, pulling him closer.

“Yeah, I do…” Stiles said and let the older man pull him with him upstairs.


End file.
